


fight so dirty but your love's so sweet

by phabius



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alien Biology, Angst, F/F, Sex Pollen, Smut, a lot of science and biology handwaving, because aliens, kara's got whatever-you-want genitals, porn with a dash of plot and feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:07:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23279077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phabius/pseuds/phabius
Summary: Lena Luthor's life is full of unfortunate events. But nothing could have prepared her for being trapped in a cave with her former best friend and getting dosed with an alien mating fruit.Set before the events of season five.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 50
Kudos: 693





	fight so dirty but your love's so sweet

They haven’t spoken to each other in three weeks, four days, thirty-seven minutes and - Lena tries not to count the seconds, tries to stop her brain from just casually recalling how long it’s been since she’s so much as heard Kara’s voice in person. 

There have been voicemails of course - some small sounding _hey, haven’t talked in a while, give me a call_ messages - and text messages a variety of - _you okay? want to grab lunch later?_ \- that Lena pointedly ignores. Technically, she’s spoken to Supergirl, but she doesn’t count that. It’s clear that after Kara’d exhausted all her human methods she had taken to trying to run into Lena as Supergirl, casual as could be. 

It’s those moments in which Lena doesn’t understand how she didn’t see it before. Kara’s bumbling is so obvious when she knows to look for it. The thin excuses she gives for why Supergirl would be landing on L Corp’s balcony, the way her chin ducks down and smiles when she sees Lena, the dancing of her eyes around Lena’s face that burn the same way Kara’s do. It’s so fucking _obvious_ that Lena’s chest constricts and it’s all she can do not to chuck the first thing she sees straight at Kara’s head. 

So they haven’t really seen each other, or spoken about anything real. Nothing more than _everything’s fine here, Supergirl_ and a dismissive turn of her shoulder. 

But even with all that distance, National City starts to feel suffocating. Small in a way it never had before, like she’s liable to run into Kara around any corner. She doesn’t know what to do, doesn’t know how to face her without the stabbing heat of betrayal pulling down in her gut. 

It used to be the soft pull of attraction, the promise of something happening that was hard to deal with whenever in a ten foot radius of Kara, but now...it’s too much. 

She tries a lot of distraction tactics. Throws herself into work, schedules her day down to the minute with meetings and other obligations, stays long late hours at L Corp in its basement avoiding the world. 

She tinkers with old projects and works on new technologies, but even that seems to all circle back to the problems welling in her brain. It’s how she ends up constructing a device that harnesses the power of a red sun - a gun that has only one use, zapping a Super’s powers. 

When she finishes it, she stares at it for long moments, feels her hands start to shake. She could shoot Kara with this, leave her human and hurting and just _maybe_ that could start to make Lena feel better. Maybe seeing Kara that vulnerable will start to patch over the hurt gaping in her chest. Make her feel like they’re on even ground again. 

But she knows that’s not the case. Even though the thought of using it is making her stomach turn over. It helps, in some small way, to have something tangible to pour her anger and hurt into, but she has no idea how to direct all that outward, towards the object of her pain. 

Doesn’t stop her from carrying the gun wherever she goes. Like a constant reminder that she _could_ do something if she wanted to, like she has some kind of defense against everything. 

So, one night, when Supergirl lands on her balcony at L Corp, she’s got it tucked into the back of her tailored black slacks. She’s a flinch away from pulling it out and aiming it straight at that bright symbol on Kara’s chest and yet, at the first hint of Kara’s sad smile, thoughts of reaching for it wipe completely from her mind. 

Everything’s too complicated, too confusing, and she feels like she can’t think clearly anymore. 

So she leaves. 

There are a variety of former Luthor Corp properties all over the country that Lena’s been systematically cataloging since she took over and she takes the opportunity to do some hands-on inspection. It’ll get her out of town and give her something to do that isn’t counting the seconds since she last had a best friend - an _almost something more_. 

Which is how she finds herself in the basement of a lab somewhere eight hundred miles north of National City inspecting a device she’s never seen before and listening idly to the explanation of a nearby tech. 

“It detects inhuman life forms,” he says and she gives him a look, thinks of her own alien DNA device from ages ago, tries not to summon the memory of Kara’s face when they spoke of it. Everything’s colored so differently now, and it’s starting to give her a headache. 

“So it will tell me if an alien is within…” she trails off hoping for him to finish her thought, but he winces, looks hesitant. 

“That’s what was intended, sure,” he says, adjusting his glasses in a way that reminds her so much of Kara she looks away from him, wonders if she could possibly go five fucking minutes without thinking of all that. “But it’s not exactly been the most effective. It’s mostly led us on wild goose chases.” 

He explains the whole of it - how he thinks the navigation protocol in the device is busted and that any time they’ve turned it on it’s only led them to a small cave about five miles into the deep woods not far outside the lab. Lena does a lot to school her features into something neutral and not _you fucking idiot_ because, did they think to search the cave a bit more thoroughly instead of dismissing the device as broken?

“It’s just a cave, Miss Luthor,” he tells her, a touch of condescension that has her seconds from firing him all together. “There’s a million of them up in those mountains.” 

There are definitely _not_ a million of them, but Lena doesn’t have time to argue. Instead, she sends him on his way with the mission of compressing the lab inventory into a spreadsheet for her inspection in the morning. 

It seems if anything is going to get done correctly around here, she’ll have to do it herself. A hike through the woods seems nice. 

\--

The device does just as the tech had said it did. As it turns on, the radar leads her straight into a dense area of forest. 

It’s actually sort of calming to hike off further and further into the trees. As she walks away from civilization, it starts to feel like she can breathe again. There’s nothing out here other than her and the outdoors. No annoying employees, no overbearing psychotic family, no responsibilities, no fake friends, no Supergirl. 

The weight of the small weapon tucked into her pants feels heavy. She doesn’t know why she’s brought it, but it makes her feel better, just the slightest. Like if somehow, improbably, Supergirl were to show up, she’d have something to defend herself with. 

Defend herself from what, she doesn’t want to think about. 

It takes her the better part of the morning to find the cave the tech had been talking about. Her body feels sore and abused - unused to all this physical activity - but something about the ache makes her feel good. The exhaustion is taking up all the room in her brain she might normally be using to think about Kara. 

“Well, this is anti-climatic,” she murmurs, inspecting the opening of the cave and finding it just as the tech described - unassuming and empty. 

She pulls a lantern out of her pack and turns it on, the blindingly bright light illuminating deeper into the cave. For a moment, she thinks maybe it wasn’t the wisest thing she’s ever done venturing out here all alone, but there’s no turning back now. 

The darkness and silence makes her a little paranoid. But she treads forward, inspecting the walls of the cave and looking at the small radar in her hands to find the source of whatever isn’t human nearby. 

That’s what ends up spooking her, in the end. 

For long minutes there’s only a small blip ahead of her - Lena thinks it’s likely some kind of plant or chemical worthy of inspection - but she’s only just left the light of the cave opening behind her when a second blip appears on her radar, moving in fast behind her. 

Really fast. 

Lena doesn’t think twice, and perhaps if she had stopped to do so, everything that was about to follow could have been avoided. She’ll think back on this moment later, think about how it was probably the darkness around her and the exhaustion and the mental confusion of the past month that had her immediately reaching for the gun tucked behind her. 

Her palm feels sweaty and her heart is beating fast and whatever is coming closer is coming straight in her direction and oh god it was _really_ stupid coming out here alone. 

The second something appears in her eyesight, she doesn’t hesitate. Her gun is leveled in front of her and she’s a decent enough shot to know she’ll hit her target as soon as she shoots, no matter how fast. The red sun contained in the small bullet may only affect Kara, but the impact alone will hopefully affect whatever this is and give her enough time to make a break for it. 

The blip slows down just as it gets close to Lena and maybe that should have been telling, but the minute Lena sees motion, she shoots. 

It hits whatever was coming at her dead-on and propels it backward with surprising force. Lena knows she put a lot of power in the firing mechanism, but she didn’t think it would throw the target backwards into a cave wall so forcefully that the entire place starts shaking. 

Her mistake becomes evident fairly quickly. 

First, the impact against the cave wall seems to have triggered something loose because it’s seconds later that she’s shielding herself away from rocks falling off the ceiling. 

Second, a body hits into hers, shoving her away from the rock fall and she _hates_ that recognition is immediate. 

Kara curls around her as if to protect her from the rock slide and Lena can just sense that her only exit is currently being walled over. 

They’re trapped, just like that. 

“Get off me,” she grumbles, irritated and tired and feeling like no matter how far away she goes, she can’t escape Kara Danvers. She shoves Kara off her, getting her first glimpse of red and blue and blonde. 

At the first look of pain on Kara’s face - _physical_ pain - Lena at least gets some satisfaction that her gun worked even if it's quickly followed by a pang of worry.

“Lena?” Kara says, as if just realizing who she is. The look of confusion, just visible in the still bright light of her lantern, makes Lena’s stomach turn. 

Ignoring Kara, Lena shoves past her, inspecting the dust rising off the now-wall of rock blocking the tunnel leading back out of the cave. “Great,” she murmurs, kicking at a rock. 

“Oh, yeah, no problem,” Kara says, walking up next to her and looking like she’s going to punch their way out of this. Lena knows immediately that’s not going to work and though she considers, for a nanosecond, letting Kara break her hand on the rock, she stops her with a firm hand on her forearm. 

“I don’t think that’s going to work,” she says softly, palm burning where it’s touched Kara. 

Kara looks at her, still a touch confused, and then it’s as if she takes better stock of her body, of the aches in her shoulders as she rolls them around. “What did you _shoot_ me with?” 

Lena holds it up in front of her and can’t fight a small smirk. “Red sun gun,” she says. 

Kara’s eyes go wide and the hint of betrayal in them, the pained crinkle around the edges, it’s the kind of satisfying that makes Lena’s chest feel hollow. “Why do you even have that?” Kara asks, broken around the edges. 

“Never hurts to be prepared,” Lena answers. 

“What do you need to be prepared for?” Kara’s brow furrows so severely Lena almost reaches forward to soothe it. “The only good that does is zap my powers.” 

Lena nods. “I know what it does.” 

“And you - I mean you wanted to -” Kara’s question rings unfinished around the cave, but Lena doesn’t answer. 

Instead, she turns to set her lantern on the ground and inspect her pack for anything useful. “Any bright ideas, Supergirl? We seem to be trapped thanks to you.” 

“Thanks to -” Lena doesn’t need to see Kara’s face to know how incredulous she must look. “What are you even doing here?” 

Lena makes a scoffing sound through her nose, shuffles through the useless items in her pack and kicks herself for going on this foolhardy solo mission. “What are _you_ doing here?” 

“Trying to figure out what _you’re_ doing here,” Kara answers as if that explains anything. 

Looking up from her bag, Lena can’t help but laugh, the implications clear. “Have you been _tailing me_ , Supergirl?” Maybe if she keeps calling her by her stage name, this will be easier. 

Kara looks defensive. “This is an old DEO black site,” she intones, and Lena’s pretty sure if it’s a black site, Kara’s not supposed to just divulge that information, but she doesn’t comment other than an arch of her brow. “We got alerted when the silent alarm tripped and I came up here to see what it was. I didn’t know it was you.” 

Lena hums, contemplative. That explains why it would show up on the radar at least. “Does that mean you know another way out?” 

Kara’s jaw looks slack, her hands resting loosely at her hips. Lena hates how bright the symbol on her chest looks reflected with the light of her lantern. “Are we just not going to talk about how you shot me with a red sun gun?” 

“Sorry?” Lena says, sounding nothing of the sort. 

The confusion and hurt on Kara’s face scrapes across Lena’s insides, but she keeps her gaze level, shoulders her pack and picks her lantern back up. 

“Did I do something?” Kara asks in a small voice, sounding nothing like Supergirl and entirely like Kara Danvers. 

Lena smiles thinly. “Do you know a way out or not?” 

“Well if someone hadn’t taken away my super strength, I could get us out of here no problem,” Kara says, waving her fist in front of her. 

“How long does it usually take to come back?” Lena asks, finding herself scientifically curious. 

Kara shrugs, a tad incredulously. “Without a _yellow_ sun source? I don’t know!” 

“Then you better know another way out, or we’re stuck here,” Lena says, looking down the tunnel further into the cave. If this was a DEO holdout, there has to be something further down. 

Kara blows out an exaggerated breath, looking some measure of exasperated and weary. “There’s a safehouse about a mile further into the cave. It’s all that the DEO left. We can regroup there, it might have a map or something.”

Lena makes a gesture in the direction Kara’s looking. “After you.” 

With one last contemplative look at Lena’s face, Kara moves aside and they both start walking. 

\--

It’s awkward walking the long dark stretch next to Kara - her red cape swishing around her legs. 

For the first few minutes, they’re silent. Though Lena can sense Kara glancing over at her every few steps. She wonders how long it will take for Kara to break the silence, and ten minutes later she has her answer. 

“Are you sure you’re not mad at me?” 

“Mad at you for what?” Lena asks, kicking a rock away from her and continuing on their journey. There’s what looks like vegetation growing out of the walls as they travel deeper and she holds up her light to inspect it further. 

“That’s what I’m asking,” Kara says, sounding exasperated. 

“I can’t imagine what I’d be mad at you for,” Lena says, distracted by the sudden appearance of plantlife emerging around them. She reaches out to touch a nearby leaf and finds it wet and cool against her fingertips. 

“Whatever it is I did,” Kara says. “I’m sorry.” 

The plants aren’t like anything Lena’s ever seen before and she can’t help but be fascinated by the strange purple orbs blooming out of the vines that cover the wall. “Have you ever seen these before?” Maybe Kara’s lexicon of alien lifeforms will be of some use. 

Kara comes closer suddenly to see what Lena’s talking about, and maybe if her powers were still intact she would have been able to stop Lena from plucking the small bulb off the vine, but as it is she’s not fast enough. 

“No, don’t -” barely escapes her lips before Lena’s got her fingers on the stem, pulling hard enough to dislodge it and just like that something _pops._ A fragrant green dust releases out into the air, filling Lena’s lungs and making her cough violently. 

“Oh _shit_ ,” Kara says, pulling Lena away from the cloud. If Lena hadn’t been distracted with trying to get her breathing under control, she might have been alarmed at the uncommon curse word from Kara’s mouth. 

“What the hell?” Lena coughs out, breathing in deep and shielding her nose and mouth. Kara’s eyes look wide and horrified and Lena thinks _oh god, did I just kill us_ for a moment. “What? What’s wrong? Do you know what that thing is?” 

Kara’s quiet a moment, her eyes searching Lena’s and hands still gripping strongly at Lena’s biceps. “We should get to the safehouse,” she says, doing nothing to calm Lena’s anxiety. 

“What? Why? What is it?” 

“You might be okay, it might be okay,” Kara says almost to herself and she’s turning Lena away, dragging her along. “It takes a bit to take effect, we’ll probably be okay. If we get out of here in time, we’ll be okay.” 

“What do you mean probably? What takes effect? What was that?” 

“We’ll get to the safehouse and find a way out and then I’ll call Alex, we’ll go to the DEO,” Kara’s lost in a ramble and she’s still dragging Lena forward like she’s baggage and Lena doesn’t know how to stop her other than a strong, firm:

“ _Kara_.” 

It brings Kara to a halt, the words choking out of her mouth as her entire body goes rigid. When she turns around, her blue eyes are even more terrified than before, her nostrils flared and jaw dropped just the slightest. Lena doesn’t really have time for all this processing. She’d like to know if she just inhaled some kind of toxic chemical _thank you very much_. 

“What was that plant? What’s going to take effect?” 

But it seems Lena’s done the opposite of what she intended because Kara’s mind looks broken, stuttered to a stop around the sudden realization that her secret identity is no longer a secret. “When did you...how did you…?” 

“We can talk about that after you tell me what the hell that plant was and why you seem so worried about it.” 

It takes a second longer of Kara just staring at her before she seems capable of shaking off the shock and answering Lena. “It’s not indigenous to Earth,” Kara explains, looking pained by having to do so. “It’s native to a place called Exxor.” 

“Exxor,” Lena repeats.

“It has certain…” Kara pulls her lips in a moment. “It reacts with human physiology differently than it does Kryptonian. Exxorians are closer in biochemistry to humans.” 

“How does it react?” Lena asks, trying to take stock of her own body and not finding anything obviously different. She’s a little warmer, sure, but she chalks that up to the adrenaline and the way Kara still has her hand curled around her arm. 

Kara’s eyes pull up and down Lena’s body - the gaze makes a buzz shoot up from her stomach. “How do you feel?” 

“Fine,” Lena answers immediately. “Aside from worrying about contracting some kind of alien disease.” 

“It’s not - ” Kara lets out a soft laugh. “You won’t get a disease.” 

“Is it fatal?” 

Kara pauses far too long to be comforting. “No, not necessarily.” 

“What does _that_ mean?” 

“Lena, let’s get to the safehouse,” Kara says, sounding urgent. “We’re not going to make anything better standing here.” 

Reluctantly, Lena agrees. 

\--

It takes another ten minutes of walking until they find the DEO safehouse. It’s hidden well against the rockface, but Kara thankfully knows which rocks to pull away and what keycode to input for a set of steel doors to slide open. 

Lena feels her body growing hot and itchy as they walk and she can’t tell if it’s the plant vapor finally taking effect or her own hypochondria forcing her anxieties into a physiological response. Whatever it is, it has her pulling at the collar of her black turtleneck and rolling her sleeves up. 

The safehouse isn’t much. A small open room with basic amenities. A bed tucked into the corner, a locker full of spare tactical clothing and a weapons chest. 

“Okay, now tell me what’s going on,” Lena says, setting her pack on the bed and crossing her arms over her chest. Her skin has started to feel tingly and there’s something hot curling low in her gut that she can’t describe. It’s making her palms itch and face feel warm. 

Kara gives her a look like she’s waiting for Lena to sprout a second head or turn green or maybe explode. “How do you feel?” 

“Fine,” Lena snaps. Aside from irritation and what feels like a fever, she does feel fine. “How are you expecting me to feel?” 

Kara breathes out through her nose, lingers on Lena’s face a moment longer before turning to the desk set against the far wall and shuffling around in a drawer there. She pulls out a map, spreading it out across the table and Lena sees that it details the tunnels of the cave. 

It only takes seconds of Kara inspecting it before she’s slamming her fist on the desk lightly and blowing out a heavy breath. It makes Lena jump, her stomach flipping. “We don’t have that kind of time,” Kara murmurs and Lean’s anxiety ratchets up tenfold. 

“Time for what? Will you tell me what’s going on here before I lose my mind?” 

Kara ignores her, spinning around as if in search of something and Lena has had just about enough of that. She grips Kara’s forearm firmly, stopping her movement and bringing them in close. It’s like something snaps in Lena’s system. 

A pool of pure liquid heat drops between her legs and her internal temperature feels like it skyrockets, sweat breaking out over her skin. It sweeps through her so swiftly and with such intensity that her knees go a little weak and her head swims. It’s only Kara reaching out to grab her hips that keeps her upright. 

“Kara, what the hell,” Lena says breathlessly, her fingers clenching in the fabric of Kara’s suit and thighs pressing together against sudden pressure. 

“It’s a side effect of the plant,” Kara whispers, sounding sad and soft. 

Lena blinks, registers the feelings in her body and a flush of shame burns into her cheeks. “Arousal?” 

Kara’s eyes drop significantly and _god_ Lena’s body responds to that so quickly she shoves Kara away, stumbling backward until she’s falling onto the bed behind her. 

“It’ll be okay,” Kara’s saying, but it sounds a whole lot like she’s trying to reassure herself. 

“What kind of - I mean that plant - are you telling me -”

“It’s an Exxorian Thunder Fruit,” Kara explains, as if that’s supposed to mean something to Lena. 

“And?” 

The thick feeling of desire isn’t leaving Lena’s body despite the horror her brain feels and that should be telling enough about whatever side effects Kara had been worried about. 

“Historically, they were used in a mating ritual,” Kara says, wincing a bit as she explains. “It was a big festival once a year. The plants release a fairly heavy aphrodisiac.” 

That’s an understatement if Lena’s ever heard one. As it is, Lena feels like her fingers clench against the bed with the desire to take her clothes off as if that will alleviate any of the heat building. She _can’t_ look at Kara lest the want transfer in that direction because that’s definitely the last thing she needs. 

She doesn’t require some kind of alien fruit plant to make her _want_ for the body in front of her - that attraction had been growing for some time now. She’s terrified of what it’ll be like when encouraged by a reworking of her own biochemistry. 

“What does that mean? For me,” Lena says, curling her arms against her stomach as a painful throb spikes between her legs. 

“It’s much more potent for humans,” Kara says, sounding helpless, and Lena doesn’t want to think about how Kara might know all this, but her brain conjures the images anyway. “It makes your body crave a mate to the point of pain.” 

Lena blinks, has to laugh at the situation. “You’re joking.” 

“It only gets worse,” Kara says. “Unless you’ve satisfied the urge.” 

_Satisfied the urge_. Unwittingly, a scene of Kara surging forward and pulling Lena up against her flashes across her consciousness. She shakes the thought away. 

“And if I don’t?” 

Kara’s lips pull inward a moment. “I’m not sure. I only read about it in the DEO’s files. We’ve never heard of a case that’s gone more than four hours without treatment.” 

“Treatment,” Lena says in a snap of a laugh. “You mean fucking.” 

Kara flinches. “It was a survival mechanism on Exxor to ensure the future of the population.” 

“Procreate or die,” Lena bites out, another wave of want tugging violently between her legs. Kara makes a flinching look of acknowledgement that has Lena rolling her eyes. “Effective.” 

“It just gets more painful,” Kara tells her, looking apologetic and frustrated. “We’re a two hour walk out of here, but I’m not sure you’ll make it that long.” 

Lena’s eyes go wide and Kara must read her thoughts because she looks hasty to reassure her. “Not like, not that you’ll die, but eventually it gets so overwhelming you’re not going to be able to walk much less hike out of a cave. Trust me.” 

It’s impossible not to believe her. Lena can feel it happening in her own body. Minutes ago she felt fine. Warm, but fine. Now, as she’s starting to register a million little things, she can feel something start to take over her brain, something liquid and single-minded and _damn_ has Kara’s collarbone always looked so lickable? 

“Fuck,” Lena intones. “What the hell are we supposed to do?” 

“I’d be a little more helpful if I still had my powers,” Kara points out, looking at Lena archly. There’s a sternness about her glare and fuck if something _submissive_ deep in Lena doesn’t respond to that, her neck arching as she backs up to fall onto the bed. 

“I’m not apologizing for that again,” Lena tells her, ignoring the part that wants Kara to come closer, to push her down on the mattress and take out that frustration and irritation on Lena’s body. It’s not like it’s the first time she’s ever imagined Kara on top of her, Kara’s lips against her neck, fingers pulling the waistband of her pants down, but it’s definitely never felt this intense, this demanding. 

Kara takes a significant step towards the bed and Lena reads into that with a swoop of _need_ in her gut, but she gives Kara a glare. “Stay away from me.” 

“I wasn’t going to - I didn’t mean -” The look of frustration and helplessness on Kara’s face makes Lena want to cry and she’s not sure why. “What can I do?” 

“Just, go over there,” Lena says, pointing to a corner of the room. 

“Okay,” Kara says, hands up in front of her as she backs away to the opposite side of the safehouse. 

“It’ll pass,” Lena says, but the words come out through gritted teeth as Lena’s starting to realize what Kara meant when she said it would only get more painful. It’s no longer just a warm curl of desire making itself known. It’s hot now, and insistent and so tight she feels like her body might snap in half. 

“Lena,” Kara says softly, but Lena closes her eyes and rolls over onto the bed, her face pressing into the mattress. 

“We’ll wait it out,” she says sternly, brokering no argument. “It’ll pass, right?”

“I don’t know,” Kara says in a strangled tone. “Maybe I should leave and get help.” 

The thought of Kara leaving her alone right now is almost as painful as the clenching in her guts and her mouth blurts out her displeasure before she can stop it. “No, no, you can’t leave me alone.” 

When Lena glances at her, Kara’s eyes are wide and concerned, but she obeys Lena’s tone, butting up against a far wall until she’s sliding to the floor, red cape pooling around her. “Okay, we’ll wait,” Kara says softly. 

This is her worst nightmare and then some. 

Stuck in a cave with a woman she’s spent equal parts lusting after and loathing while her desire fills the room so intensely is just as suffocating as National City had felt. 

\--

It takes about twenty minutes before the cramping starts and a hollow feeling presents between her legs screaming at her to get filled. It’s getting to the point where it’s all she can think about. Rational thought is starting to flee from her brain because she’s so hyper aware of the heavy way Kara’s breathing across the room. 

“Can you stop breathing so loudly?” Lena snaps. 

“Sorry,” Kara grumbles, shifting around. 

The silence isn’t helping. All she can think about is what it would be like if Kara just paced across the room and pressed on top of her, of what it’d feel like if she just gave into desire she knows wasn’t created entirely by some alien sex plant. 

“Talk about something,” she orders. “Anything. Distract me.” 

Another beat of silence before, “I didn’t know you knew.” 

It takes Lena a second, but it does the trick. For a moment she’s distracted from the sticky feeling between her thighs by the anger and righteousness that rips through her. “Now you do,” she bites out, her thighs shifting together. 

“When did you find out?” 

A flash of images beats painfully across her consciousness. “Does it matter?” 

“Yes. I wanted to be the one to tell you. I’ve been _wanting_ to tell you,” Kara says, sounding sincere enough that Lena’s eyes feel hot. She imagines a different world in which Kara had been the one to reveal her secret, a world in which trust was still a foundation of their relationship, a world in which she didn’t feel so lost when it came to her relationship with Kara and all its facets. 

“That’d be easier to believe if you’d actually cared enough about us - about _me_ \- to tell me earlier instead of -” 

“I _wanted_ to,” Kara protests, sounding indignant enough to prick at Lena’s sensibilities. 

“But you didn’t, did you?” 

Silence again. Long enough that Lena glances over to see Kara scrubbing an irritated palm down her face. “Is that why you’ve been avoiding me for a month?” 

“Talk about something else,” Lena says, as her whole body roils with a particularly painful cramp. The pain is becoming intense and she hates the part of her brain reminding her that she knows a way to stop it, that Kara had said as much. It’s so overwhelming that Lena can’t bite back against the groan she lets out, her hand coming to press low on her stomach, inches away from where she wants to be touching herself but can’t, not while she’s this aware of Kara feet away. 

The noise pulls Kara close to the bed until she’s dropping to her knees nearby, hovering over Lena’s body. “What is it, are you okay?” 

Lena doesn’t have the strength to scold her for leaving her corner, not when it feels like her skin is burning off her body. “Hurts,” she admits in a small whimper, her body succumbing to the potent feeling of it all. Kara is so close to her now she could reach out and touch her and maybe it’s just that knowledge that breaks her resolve, but her hand darts out and does just that. 

Her fingers curl in the fabric of Kara’s suit over her forearm and just the touch alone is so instantly soothing that Lena wants to press up against it and find relief. “Kara,” she whispers softly, pleading. 

“I know, I know,” Kara says, her voice thick and broken sounding. She shifts closer, a strong hand perching against Lena’s hip and cooling all the fire there. “I’m sorry.” 

“Fix it,” Lena pleads, any rational part of her brain submitting to some primal force inside her screaming to pull Kara on top of her. 

“I can’t, Lena,” Kara says. “I don’t know how.” 

“Yes, you do,” Lena bites out, angry at Kara’s refusal. She pulls at Kara’s arm, shifts across the bed until Kara’s hand is sliding off Lena’s hip towards her back. “Yes you do.” 

Kara’s eyes go wide with realization of what Lena’s suggesting. “We can’t.” 

“It’ll make it stop, right?” Lena’s lips feel dry and she licks out against them, her eyes travelling the strong line of Kara’s jaw, down her neck. They stop just before the symbol on her chest.

“Yeah, but -” 

“Make it _stop_ , Kara,” Lena says, willing to do just about anything at this point to get the cramping to cease, to stop making her cunt feel so hollow and empty. She’s slick and ready and tight and she _needs_ to be filled or she might die. Her eyes close at the image of Kara on top of her, spreading her legs, pushing inside her so fully that it aches. 

Kara makes a pained face, her body hunching over for a second and arm curling over her stomach before she’s looking at Lena a touch curiously. “What are you thinking about?” 

Distracted by the sudden turn of conversation, Lena swallows thickly. “Why?” 

Blue eyes dart down, but Lena can’t see past where Kara’s knelt up against the edge of the bed. “What are you thinking about right _now_?” 

“I’m thinking about how much pain I’m in and how my supposed best friend isn’t trying to help me,” Lena bites out, irritated that Kara can’t just get on with this, can’t see that Lena’s hurting and make it stop. Something stills on Kara’s face for a moment. 

“I want to help you,” Kara says, softening and pressing in close. It’s like everything in Lena’s body is hypersensitive because even the _smell_ of Kara is making her press her legs together. “But I can’t - I don’t want to - I didn’t want it to be like this. This isn’t what you want.” 

There’s something there - something a less addled version of her brain might have picked up on - that implies Kara’s thought about this, something in Kara’s eyes that says she wants this as much as Lena does and she’s not even the slightest bit affected by some kind of alien plant biology. But Lena can’t see past the mouthwatering thirst clawing at her throat that only Kara can satiate. 

“What I _want_ is to stop hurting,” Lena says, feeling irritated at Kara’s protesting. 

“I don’t want to - I don’t want this to get in the way of our friendship,” Kara says softly and Lena almost laughs at the absurdity of such a comment. Especially right now, in current circumstances. 

“That’s rich coming from you,” Lena replies, distracted enough to give Kara an absolutely incredulous look before the cramping starts again, rolling through her body and making her core clench painfully. 

“Lena,” Kara says, so quietly it’s as if it dropped from her mouth unbidden. 

“Kara, it fucking hurts,” she says, in as pitiful as a voice as she’ll allow herself. “If you really care about me, you’ll do something about it.” 

It sounds like she’s seconds from crying and she can feel the heat well in her eyes threateningly. It must be what breaks Kara because she curls up around Lena’s body, her forehead pressing into her temple. 

“Okay, okay,” Kara says, in a soft whisper. “Okay, I’m sorry.” 

“Don’t be sorry, just help me.” 

A second’s pause. “Okay, I will. I’ll make it feel better, I promise.” 

“Please,” Lena says, undeniably grateful at the promise of relief. The word comes out on a whimper, soft and pained. 

“I’m going to make it better, Lena, I’m going to make it stop.” 

Kara shifts to climb onto the bed, maneuvering Lena backward until they’re both side by side and on instinct, Lena’s body rolls to press straight against Kara’s. That’s when she feels it, and her whole being goes still in shock. 

Up against her hips, warm and heavy, Lena feels a bulge where she didn’t expect one, a hard throbbing piece of flesh that she’s sure is - 

“Kara?” 

Kara’s face is red, but her eyes connect with Lena’s. “Kryptonian physiology is a little different than a human's,” she explains softly and Lena’s brow contracts. 

“You have a -” 

“I don’t always,” Kara interrupts, the words coming out with a significant tone. “Our bodies respond to the needs of a potential mate. It’s the fruit and... _you_.”

Lena looks down again, sees the clear outline of a dick held snugly inside Kara’s suit. “Me? But I -” 

“I have whatever you need or desire at any given moment,” Kara whispers softly and it’s fascinating in so many ways, but Lena’s body isn’t giving her the space to process that. Everything below her waist has gone liquid, her nipples hard with the desire to be touched and toyed with and she can’t help the way her hips push forward seeking out contact.

It occurs to her what Kara meant when she’d asked what Lena was thinking about and her own cheeks flush with embarrassment.

“My body is literally designed to make you feel good,” Kara adds and Lena’s gut hears those words more viscerally than her ears. “I have whatever you want.”

It makes a little more sense then. What Kara meant when she said the plant is used to encourage mating and why her brain might be conjuring up fantasies she might not normally indulge in. 

Another cramp of desire clenches through her, less painful than it had been before now that Kara’s touching her, but still there, still pulsing through her uncomfortably. “Take off your suit,” Lena orders, tugging at it, but unsure how one even gets a supersuit off a superhero - much as she’s idly considered the endeavor before. 

Thankfully, Kara seems no longer willing to protest against what Lena wants and she’s sitting up to pull the suit off her body. It all feels too slow, though she can tell Kara’s trying to be quick. Lena eyes the way the blue fabric comes away from Kara’s body, the slow exposure of skin and muscle and a body Lena’s fantasized about more than once. 

Kara’s body is a fascinating mixture of hard lines and soft skin that has Lena’s mouth going dry. The first glimpse she gets of the heavy cock she’d felt between Kara’s legs makes Lena’s thighs press together. It looks thick and hard and like it’ll stretch her open just the way she likes it. It’s been so long since she’s had something that big inside her and just the prospect of Kara forcing her to take every inch of her has her practically flooding the sheets underneath her. 

The longer she eyes Kara’s newly naked body, the more painful their physical separation starts to feel, but Lena distracts herself by tugging her shirt off her overheated body and reaching back to unclasp her bra. She’s barely got it off when Kara’s sliding back across the mattress and pressing against her, eyes wide on the sight of Lena’s chest, now bare in the light of the small room. 

It should maybe make her blush more, being inspected by Kara like this, but Lena can’t think past the hazy cloud of need in her brain. Kara needs to stop looking and start doing. 

She shifts forward enough that she can press against the hardness between Kara’s legs and hears the sharp inhale the pressure pulls out of Kara with satisfaction. It feels the kind of good that’s liable to make her eyes roll back and Lena rolls her hips forward again seeking friction. 

“Kara, please,” Lena all but begs, no longer caring what she sounds like or how desperate she seems. Whatever chemical is working through her system, it’s taken over. 

“Are you sure?” Kara asks, a last thread of hesitance weaving between them and Lena doesn’t know how else to get her point across apart from rutting against Kara’s body. The soft blue of Kara’s eyes dart to Lena’s lips and through the fog and haze of arousal, Lena feels a moment of clarity in what Kara’s about to do. 

Her fingers stop Kara’s lips before they press against her own and even though it feels like her entire body throbs with desire to kiss Kara, her heart won’t let her. 

“Not on the lips,” she whispers when Kara’s eyes dart back up, a confused furrow back in her brow. 

It makes Lena want to cry again. This time the feeling has nothing to do with the overwhelming pull of arousal clenching in her guts. 

There’s a sad understanding in Kara’s expression and it’s like everything stills for a moment as they look at each other. 

Lena’s thought about kissing Kara hundreds of times. Has thought about what Kara’s lips might feel like or what kind of sounds she might make if Lena shifted in closer, fingers taking purchase against the strong line of Kara’s jaw. Lena’s thought about it so much and so often that once upon a time kissing her best friend might have felt inevitable. 

But now she can’t bring herself to do it. Not when there’s some alien plant taking over her brain and Kara’s just helping her survive the side effects. Just the thought of their first kiss happening like this…

“Okay,” Kara says, sounding just as broken as Lena feels. 

The soft words rip Lena out of her spiraling emotions and remind her of the insistent way her hips are still moving against Kara’s, pushing up against the hardness she can feel there. 

Kara’s lips move from where Lena’d halted them and press against Lena’s neck, impossibly soft. A cool, soothing soothing sensation passes over Lena’s skin and she sinks into that feeling, the relief so palpable she could cry. 

“This okay?” Kara murmurs, pressing kiss after kiss down Lena’s neck. 

“Yeah,” Lena manages to get out past the thick feeling in the back of her throat. 

Kara’s fingers grip Lena’s hips to roll them over until Kara’s shifting on top of Lena, just like she’d been picturing before, but better. It presses Kara’s cock directly between her legs, pushing against the damp fabric there and making her clit pulse and jump. She lets out a whimper that has Kara smiling up under Lena’s jaw, a smug little feeling against her skin that does nothing to dampen the fire burning low in Lena’s core. 

“Fuck,” Lena lets out, canting her hips upward, thighs falling open to bring Kara in closer. She needs more, more contact, more friction. 

Thankfully, Kara seems to sense all of that, her fingers finding the button at her waistband and undoing it, tugging the zipper down so slowly that Lena feels like she hears the sound with her cunt. 

Her flesh feels overheated and far too wet when it gets exposed to the open air and she _needs_ to be touched. With the intention of doing just that herself, she moves her hand down between her legs, but Kara captures it before she can do anything interesting. 

When Lena lets out a pathetic sound at being denied, Kara shushes her, lips up against her jaw and strong hand holding Lena’s wrist down. “I’m getting there, I promise,” she whispers, breath heated near Lena’s ear. It pulls Lena’s knees farther apart in invitation and Kara smiles her way down Lena’s collarbone. 

It’s no longer as painful as it had been, not with the way Kara’s touching her, but it’s still insistent and needy, a curl of tightness at the base of her spine that wants nothing more than that hard cock she can feel against her thigh to split her open. 

It feels big and heavy and thick and even as part of her marvels at the idea it could fit inside her, the other part revels in the prospect of feeling her body stretch to take it all in. 

“Kara, please,” she says again, feeling like it’s the only two words she can remember how to say. 

Kara’s mouth is swirling down her chest, tongue darting out to flick against a hard nipple and it feels good, but Lena needs her farther south, needs pressure or contact or _something_ against the sensitive, swollen sensation in her pussy. 

Gratefully, Kara obeys, shifting down until she’s breathing hot breath near Lena’s hip bone, nosing against wiry brown hair and keeping Lena’s knees spread with her broad, strong shoulders. Lena feels an impossible flood of wetness leave her and she knows she must be ruining the DEO-issued sheets underneath them, but she doesn’t care. 

Her fingers take purchase in Kara’s hair, her feet propping up on the bed to keep herself open. 

A blissful noise escapes her when she finally feels Kara’s fingers take an inquisitive journey through soaked folds, spreading her open for an inspection that has her chest go hot. Her hands tug Kara in closer. She wants her mouth, her tongue, her fingers, anything. 

Kara laughs and Lena feels the sound as a hot puff of air against damp flesh before a single finger is sliding inside her, ever so slowly. Her hips push against the contact, her insides clenching and drawing Kara in. 

It feels good, but it’s not enough, not what Lena really desires and she closes her eyes against the picture of Kara climbing upward and back on top of her, pushing forward to connect their bodies. 

“You’re so _wet_ ,” Kara says softly, mouthing at the inside of Lena’s thigh as she fucks her with one finger, pulling out and pushing back in with two this time. Lena hisses at the added stretch. “And tight,” Kara adds, the words coming out on a groan. 

All Lena can manage is a satisfied _fuck_ , pushing back against the way Kara finger fucks her. Her hips jump abruptly upward when Kara’s other hand joins the fun, spreading Lena’s lips open for Kara’s tongue to play around in the wetness there. 

The feeling of the first heated sweep of tongue makes Lena clench, its broad swipes upward from her entrance are almost too much. Then Kara’s swirling upward, darting around her swollen folds, playing with her clit and making her eyes roll back. Her orgasm goes racing down her spine, building so quickly she can feel herself tightening up around the way Kara’s fucking her. 

A third finger pushes inside her, stretching her enough that it stings and then Kara’s sucking at her clit, consistent direct contact making her cry out and just like that she’s coming undone, her thighs shaking with the feeling and Kara’s shoulders the only thing keeping her legs spread open. 

“Oh fuck, fuck, fuck,” she hisses out as her release pulls out of her like a shot. Kara doesn’t relent, fucks her through it with soft licks of her tongue and shallow pushes of her fingers until Lena’s pulling at her hair to keep her away from the hypersensitive feelings. 

Slowly, Kara relents, pulling her fingers out of the sticky mess she’s made of her cunt and Lena feels empty again, satisfaction ebbing out of her almost as quickly as it came. 

Kara’s shifting back on top of her, pressing in against the cooling sensitive flesh between her legs. There are lips against her neck again and Kara’s skin feels hot when it presses against her own. Her biceps flex where they’re propping her up against the mattress and Lena can’t help but touch them, her fingers gripping against the muscles as she tries to find the words to ask for more. 

“Kara, I -” Her throat feels like it might close around the need threatening to choke her. “I need...It’s not -” 

“I know,” Kara says, shushing her softly. 

Tears of frustration start to fall from the corner of her eyes when the burning heat between her legs doesn’t go away. If anything it feels like it intensifies, ratchets up so quickly that she can barely breathe. 

Kara’s cock presses up against her stomach, throbbing and hot, and Lena reaches between them to palm at it, unable to resist any longer. It makes Kara’s hips jump, a quick unstoppable thrust up into Lena’s grip that has Lena practically preening with satisfaction. 

“Lena,” Kara chokes out, her name sounding more tortured than she’s ever heard it and she wants it again, wants to make Kara sound like that all the time. 

Another pump of her fist has Kara’s forehead sagging against Lena’s shoulder, the hard shaft in her hand rippling with tension. 

“I need you inside me,” Lena murmurs, cheeks burning at her own words, true as they are. It feels like she might die if she doesn’t have Kara soon and her clit feels so swollen it’s like she might come again at any minute, oversensitive as she is. “Kara, please.” 

Obeying the plea in Lena’s voice, Kara nods, pulling Lena’s wrist away from her cock and sitting up enough to kneel between Lena’s legs, her thighs keeping her open and ready. And fuck if Lena isn’t ready. 

Kara looks so hot like that, the muscles of her abdomen tense as she fists her own cock and stares between Lena’s legs. There’s a crazed feeling of need racing down her spine and if Kara doesn’t _do_ something soon, Lena might kick her until she does. 

Just as she’s about to beg again, to destroy any shred of dignity she might have had left, Kara moves just enough and runs the tip of her cock through Lena’s wetness, the head of it starting at her entrance and sliding upward until it bumps at her clit. Lena feels soaked and open and with every pass of Kara’s cock she whimpers out, her eyes closing at the feeling and neck arching backward. 

“Please, please, please,” she murmurs quickly, soft pleas for Kara to push inside, to get rid of the hollow empty feeling that’s threatening to take over her brain. 

“I know, I know,” Kara says, finally dropping her hips enough that the tip of her cock is pressing into Lena’s cunt. It feels big and intrusive and like everything Lena’s body is craving and then some. She wants it so badly there’s heat welling in her eyes. 

“Don’t tease,” she manages to bite out, wanting to cry at the way Kara pushes forward so slowly, stopping just as she’s barely inside. It’s just the tip and Lena feels split open, feels her insides clench around Kara’s cock in an effort to pull it all the way inside. 

“I’m not,” Kara says, sounding strangled as she shifts more fully back on top of Lena. “You’re just,” another inch pushes inside Lena oh so slowly. “You’re so tight. I don’t want to hurt you.” 

Lena can feel the truth in that, can feel how Kara struggles to get inside her, stretching her with insistent pressure that starts to calm the clawing need in Lena’s guts. A low almost pornographic moan escapes Lena’s lips as Kara continues to push in and it hurts, but deliciously so. The kind of pain that makes Lena’s nails clench satisfyingly into Kara’s shoulders, her thighs wanting to come together but stopped by Kara’s hips and a further flood of wetness escapes her cunt in an effort to help Kara inside. 

_I have whatever you need or desire._

She’s never felt this full before, this stuffed and satisfied. It’s a perfect blend of pain and pleasure that has Lena understanding Kara’s earlier words on a new level. It’d been exactly what her body had wanted at that moment. 

Kara bottoms out and their foreheads press together as they’re finally completely connected. Lena opens her eyes to catch the soft blue of Kara’s and _god_ she wants to kiss her. The need is so intense that her throat nearly closes. 

Kara wants to too. She can read it plain as day. 

They stay like that, connected at the hips and eyes, for so long that Lena thinks she might cry again. It’s all too much. The ever present feelings in her body begging Kara to start fucking her, to hold her down and _breed_ her coupled with the way her head swims with being so surrounded by Kara, by a woman she’s wanted to be this close to for what feels like forever. 

But a throb of Kara’s cock inside her does a good job of flushing away the complicated emotions between them and reminds Lena of just how badly she wants to come, of how badly she wants to feel Kara spill inside her. 

It’s the plant messing up her brain, Lena knows, but rational thought is hard to come by and all her brain can manage is a desperate plea for Kara to hold her down and fuck her, to feel the satisfaction of being filled with cock and come until she can’t think of anything else. 

“Kara,” Lena says softly and it’s enough to get Kara to move, pulling back slowly before pumping back inside. 

It feels euphoric and wrenches a cry from her throat so loud it’s almost embarrassing. The thick glide of Kara’s shaft makes her legs tremble, her heels shifting to press against Kara’s back and encourage her along. 

“You feel so good,” Kara whispers, face burying into Lena’s neck and nosing at the skin there. It’s a soft confession that has Lena’s chest expanding, her legs spreading to accommodate Kara closer. 

One of Lena’s hands escapes to Kara’s hair, fingers tangling in the blonde tresses to keep her in close while the other clenches against the dampening skin of Kara’s back. 

“You too,” Lena murmurs, unable to stop herself from turning to press a kiss to the side of Kara’s head. It spikes a quick thrust of Kara’s hips, harder than before, and makes Lena groan satisfaction. 

What started as a slow, deliberate pace quickens suddenly. Kara’s hips piston between Lena’s legs, her thick cock pushing deeper and deeper into wet, sensitive heat and Lena can feel pressure swelling in her clit. 

“Don’t stop, don’t stop,” she pants out, but her words cut off abruptly when Kara’s hips shift and just like that the insistent push of her cock comes at a new angle, just low enough that the hard flesh of the tip hits the perfect spot inside Lena, making her see stars and sob out her pleasure. “I’m so close.” 

“I can feel it,” Kara says, breath hot against Lena’s jaw. 

Lena’s sure that’s true. Her insides clench tightly around Kara’s dick, a flood of wetness making obscene sounds as Kara continues to thrust. 

“I want to -” Lena feels out of breath as her orgasm comes racing down her spine, her thighs trembling at a particularly deep thrust. “I want you to come, I need you to -” 

It’s an all-consuming feeling, the need for Kara to come inside her and if she had any rational thought left in her brain she’d know that’s the plant talking. The mantra to take Kara deeper inside, to tighten around her until she’s milking the hard shaft of all it has feels like it’s screaming in her head. 

Kara removes her face from Lena’s neck, props a hand against the mattress next to Lena’s head to keep her upright but never stops her thrusting. 

“Please come,” Lena begs, her hand gripping around the wrist Kara has next to her temple, the other nearly scratching down Kara’s chest. “Come inside me. Please I need it.” 

The only evidence Kara’s registered the request is the short intake of air and the way her hips stutter a moment, pressing so deep Lena feels the pressure against her cervix. There’s a quick pulse up Kara’s cock and Lena’s almost sure she’s going to get what she wants, but then Kara’s free hand is slipping between them, pressing on the base of her clit and ripping her orgasm out of her so violently she arches her back up into Kara. 

“Oh, _fuck_ ,” she pants out, her insides going rigid and tight and she tries to pull Kara in deeper, hopes Kara’s just about to tumble over the edge with her. 

Kara lets out a groan that says about as much, but then she’s pulling out of Lena, gliding her cock up through heated folds as Lena’s cunt clenches around emptiness. 

“No,” she lets out in a strangled groan of the word, the emptiness aching so painfully she starts to cry again. It only intensifies when she feels Kara’s cock twitch where it’s snug between the lips of her pussy and just like that hot warm seed is spurting out against her clit and up onto her stomach. 

Lena can’t help but cry. The part of her brain still running on whatever the plant infected her with makes her feel desperate, upset that Kara’s wasting her seed like that and feeling like her cunt isn’t doing its duty. 

“I know, I know,” Kara’s murmuring, the words soft against Lena’s cheeks. “I’m sorry, baby, I’m sorry. I can’t.” 

It does little to make Lena’s insides feel any better, her opening still tensing around nothingness, but the words are soft and meaningful and Lena tries to stop crying. 

“Go back inside,” she pleads, cheeks flush. “Please.” 

Kara does as she’s asked, slipping down softly and pushing back inside until she’s just resting there. It does the trick of soothing the ache in Lena’s cunt and making her feel full and satisfied again. 

“Okay?” Kara asks. 

It’s better than it was before they started. There’s no longer that cramping awful feeling in her guts, but there’s still something buzzing over her skin like an itch. It’s better, but it’s not gone. Her brain feels like it’s starting to get control of itself again, but that’s only making everything worse. 

It’s like the desperation ebbs away and in its place is the hyper awareness of just how naked they both are, of how Kara’s still hard and ready inside her as if she hadn’t come at all and how Lena feels sensitive and used but like she could go again if Kara so much as flinches her hips. 

Lena shakes her head, lips pressed together in frustration. “Why isn’t it gone?” 

Kara’s brow furrows and when she shifts, Lena has to swallow thickly at the feeling of her cock jogging against her insides. “I, uh, it’s probably because…” 

It’s not like Lena can’t figure out why the urges the plant exaggerated haven’t been fully satisfied. Lena can feel the answer in the sticky way Kara’s come feels against her stomach. It’s also obvious enough why Kara pulled out, why she didn’t come inside Lena like Lena’d been begging her to do. 

It doesn’t mean Lena’s any less irritated knowing she was seconds away from satisfaction, from being done with this stupid plant thing, and Kara’d been unable to deliver. Some sense of ridiculous, responsible, nobility, Lena’s sure. Her cheeks bleed with warmth and she rolls her eyes at Kara, trying to summon anger in place of the throbbing feeling still pushing out from her clit. 

“God dammit,” Lena breathes out on a frustrated exhale. 

“Does it feel any better?” Kara asks softly, concerned and quiet. 

Lena tries to snap at her, but Kara jogs her hips just the slightest and the words get caught in her throat. “Yeah,” she admits, her voice sounding wet and husky. 

“Like maybe we could walk out of here?” Kara says, sounding hopeful. 

She wants to say yes, wants to extricate herself from the intimate way she’s twined around Kara’s body, but she can feel the heat building again, the low urgent cramping telling her to pull Kara in closer. 

“I don’t know,” she admits woefully and Kara’s look of sympathy makes her irritated and flushed at the same time. 

Kara pushes in deeper with little warning and Lena’s hands snap out to grip her biceps, a gasp escaping. “Is this making it better?” 

It undeniably is. It’s like as long as Kara’s moving, pushing her closer and closer to orgasm, Lena feels like the clamoring insistence in her biology calms down, stills and relaxes.

But pride prevents her from voicing the truth and instead she just nods, her bottom lip trapped between her teeth when Kara thrusts in hard and so deep it aches a bit. 

“Okay,” Kara breathes, dropping her head back down and mouthing at Lena’s shoulder. “Then I’ll just keep making it better, okay?” 

Lena’s fingers glide up to cling at Kara’s back, her hips tilting to take Kara back inside her as much as she can and she just nods, wordlessly communicating her consent as best she can. 

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [tumblr](https://phabiusrambles.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/phabiusrambles) if you so fancy.


End file.
